Ryu Kokkai (Past)
Ryu Kokkai was born through genetic experimentation and was created with the DNA from his father and mother just not actually born like that. He was raised in Konoha but eventually saw that they were just using him so he fled and eventually made his own village. Background Ryu was raised in Konoha and grew up alone, everywhere he went he was scorned and neglected, He had to raise himself on the streets because he was different, you see being a draconian it makes you look very demonic. Ryu began to hate everything around him until one day someone came and claimed to be his brother, though they looked nothing like each other. It was proven that the man was his brother and the reason he looked so different was because of how Ryu was born. They stayed in Konoha to see if things would get any better but they never did, even though Ryu ended up becoming an anbu they discovered he was being used to secretly kill off innocent people and when they went to the center of Konoha the elders revealed the death's of the innocent people but said that Ryu did it to sate his blood lust because he was a monster so they fled. they eventually went off shores to a secluded Island where they built there own village which they called Jigokugakure. Appearance Ryu has snow white hair which is usually grown out with red bangs in the front, he wears a black outfit consisting of combat boots long jacket skintight shirt and pants. Ryu's eyes tend to change with his emotions but most of the time there red but his sclera always remains black. His skin is a pale kind of tone. He tends to wear a claw type weapon on his fingers at all times which lead to some odd events. Due to his draconic blood his teeth are razor sharp. When he releases his full draconic power His skin grows small scales and horns protrude from his head. Personality •Due to how he grew up Ryu is rather serious most of the time but when he with the ones he truly cares about he openly laughs and smiles. He hardly trust anyone he just met and for awhile is always suspicious of them. When he sees one of his precious people get badly injured by an enemy his personality changes, he becomes psychotic and sadistic, when he is like he loves nothing more then to hear his enemy scream in pain and will only revert back once the enemy is dead. Abilities Elements: •Ryu has the ability to use all the elements but is limited to there weakest jutsu, the only way for him to be able to use higher level jutsu is to give up the ability to use one of the elements one for each rank, or if he wants to use all his elements he must obtain the Ryujinn necklace. Sharingan: •Acts as a regular Sharingan but the appearance is different. Mangekyo Sharingan: Ryu's Mangekyo gives him three abilities •Amaterasu, Black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights and can't be put out by normal means. •Kamui,An advanced type of space time manipulation utilizing another dimension, One eye allows you to partially put yourself into the dimension making it so you can't be hit but when you are about to attack the technique cancels, the other technique is to send things including yourself to the dimension via space time vortex. •Susanoo, A spectral warrior is summoned around the user and each one is special to the user. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: •Ryu managed to unlock this level by stealing the eyes off an unknown Uchiha and then hired Orochimaru to advance only after he cast Amaterasu which would activate if Orochimaru tried to take the eyes. Rinnegan: •Six path's, Certain aspects of the Rinnegan that can be put into the bodies of corpses but after they die again the Rinnegan will disappear from the body,Ryu has as of yet not chosen anyone to be one of his path's. •Limbo, copies of yourself that exist between life and death. Rinne Sharingan: •Infinite tsukuyomi, a technique that puts the world in a eternal dream, Ryu absolutely refuses to use these eyes because of what they do which is why he had a seals master seal away this level. Byakugan: •regular Byakugan abilities. Tenseigan: •Tenseigan chakra mode, dojutsu variant of the tailed beast chakra mode. Draconic powers: •advanced healing, Ryu has the same healing capabilities of the kyuubi jinchuriki. •wings, if Ryu channels his draconic energy to his back he can summon wings to fly.